Maybe Baby
by lovebug243
Summary: Bella's and Edward's sorry of there wedding. now that there married Edward has to hold up to his side and change her as well and other thing, but a problem pops up. Bella's heart need to stay beating for about 9 mounts to fix it.hot in later parts.
1. Chapter 1

1) Ready Set Go

1) Ready Set Go

The smell of flowers in the air, the sound of birds out side, to me it was all too much, but to Alice it was just right. All the guests Alice invited would be waiting to see Edward and I get married. 'Married' the word still burned in my head. ME getting married, I would have never thought I would get married at 18 years old, if you would have asked me 3 years ago if I would marry at 18 I would have said 'hell no!' Why couldn't Alice have just let Edward and I go to Vegas like I wanted? If she would have let us do that it might be a little easier for me to stomach. Well it was too late to get out of it now. The Dress that Alice got me was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and it fit my body just right tight where I wanted, and lose where I did not need to show curves. It was a little bit shorter then floor length, but not too short for a weeding dress. The strapless dress was beaded with lace the lack of straps only added to its beauty. The dress look as if it was floating on my body only one thing could make it better but it would not fit in with the tradition of a white wedding dress, a blue dress. _I bet Edward would like it better if my dress was blue._

"How is the bride to be? " Alice 's soft voice filled the room.

"I'm ready as I ever will be Alice." I was so far from ready, my body screamed _no_.  
"Don't worry it will go over with out a hitch" she smiled at me, her smile seemed to help a little, but still my stomach knotted.

"I know I can trust you Alice " I smiled back knowing she had see most of the wedding already. Then I thought to my self if_ Alice is not yelling at me I must say yes then._

I walked over to Alice and hugged her softly. "Thanks Alice." Her body was like a cold stone; the similarity of it was comforting

Alice hugged me back tightly well as tight as she could with out crushing me. Still her light touch crushed a little

"Welcome to the family Bella." A soft smile on her face, the words were sweet and so right. I pulled away Alice's hands rested on my bare shoulders

"Is my dad ready yet? Let's get thing started." I smiled jokingly Alice in her bridesmaids dress danced out the door. And that second I knew he was ready, I fallowed her just not as graceful. The sky was gray with some over cast, but what can you expect in Forks. I never asked but I was guessing a chapel what out of the question. To the rest of the Cullen's and me it was a great day for a wedding. As far as I could tell the guests where starting to get seated. Alice had sent out all of the invites. For all I had known I would see some one I had known when I was five I would not put it past Alice. Edward had all ready told me she had all of our senior class invited. So what would a friend from my past hurt.

I looked to Alice " is it almost two o'clock?" Alice nodded. I felt my heart race.

"It will be okay Bella." The voice was not Alice 's the voice was known but not heard as much.

I turned to see Rosalie standing in the matching dress to Alice 's; my eyes must have been huge. "Rosalie you're going to be a bridesmaid?" I was so happy I could not hold back my smile.

"I have to be in my soon to be sisters wedding" a small warm smile I never directed towards me fit on her face. I felt my smile get bigger.

"Thanks Rosalie it means so much to me" I moved closer to her to hug her.

"One step at a time Bella I still have to get use to you moving into the house." I blushed knowing it would be hard on her to have to live in the same house as me.

"Well you have about a week until I move in" I smiled knowing I would not be moving in tell after the honeymoon.

"That reminds Me Alice. Where is Edward taking me? I hope not too nice." My smile got small, so small it was not even a smile.

Alice smiles.

" You know I can't tell you about that one Bella." I had the feeling she would not tell me. I bit my lip softly trying to mess up my makeup.

"He better know that letting you go all out on this wedding does not mean he gets to go all out." I hoped my tone would be so loud in her head that Edward would here it up at the altar. My hands balled in to a tight fist.

"Bella, Bella" Rosalie spoke in a calm yet Stern voice. "You will most likely be in our family forever and Edward will most likely spend money on you let your first night together be sweet and loving. What better the place then in a high top room where it will only be you two." I saw her point. I let my fists relax.

"Your right I will let him do that." Rosalie let a small smile over her flawless face.

Moments latter Charlie popped around the corner, in his black tux.

" It is time to start Bells." he softly took my arm so he could walk me down to my future husband. My heart raced as if it only had little time left to beet.

"Okay dad I'm ready." I could see the tears behind his smiling eyes.

"Look at you baby you look so pretty." I blushed softly

"Dad" smiled jokingly "we need to hurry up and let you give me away."

"Bells don't rush me." in my mind I then knew I was ready to marry Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

2) Years of My Life

2) Years of My Life

The guests where seated I cold see Bella's mom and Phil, people from high school. Bella had more guests then I did, well all the guests besides my family. We just used the excuse I was adopted for me not having guests. I was going through a few peoples thoughts and to my surprise people did not give it a second thought that all the guests where Bella's. I looked to my left to see Jasper, and Emmet in big tall tuxes. Both of them shot a smile my way Emmet was the only one to think something to me. I rolled my eyes at his thoughts. '_Today is the big day, and tonight is the BIG night'. _Emmet's eyebrows bounced twice. I was slightly mad but at the same time I could not hide the smile on my face. Last night Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, and I went hunting it was like a bachelor party. I also wanted to be set for the week honeymoon; it is not a good thing to eat your bride. I had big plans for the week. We would be going to go an ice hotel in Alaska. The hotel is said to be one of the most romantic places in the US, it only lasted six mounts out of the year. We still could not leave over seas at least tell I changed Bella. So the ice hotel was the next best thing, and once I changed her we would still have forever and a lot more weddings to go on more of a honeymoon. Last night Emmet was the only one to tell me what to do, and what not to do. Other then don't kill her. Emmett's Ideas where Ideas but I had my own plans. Emmet had been involved with Rosalie for about sixty years now. Emmet had a few tricks up his sleeves after all that time. Jasper had told me holding her would make her feel loved. He told me Alice loved that. Carlisle on the other hand just told me to go with how I feel and take it slow. Carlisle was never one to tell what he does with Esme. When I got to thinking I had only seen them kiss a hand full of times. The soft music split my thoughts of last night. All of the guests stood and first Alice walked down the row of chairs then to the other side of the alter. Then came Rosalie, Rosalie! Were my eyes deceiving to me? My mind did not have time to dwell on Rosalie being in Bella's and my wedding because there she was. Bella stood at the end of the row of guests standing by their chairs in a flawless white dress. Next to her Bella's father stood walking her. In his mind he cried, at the same time he was filled with joy. _My baby's all grown up._ It only took a couple of moments for Bella to reach me but it felt like it took years out of my life. Their Bella stood next to me it was just like I had imagined here in a white gown a joy full smile on her face.

Charlie hugged me softly I herd him tell me softly "take good care of my baby." then Charlie handed me Bella's soft hand, and together we turned to the altar.

_Jasper's voice filled my head__ she is so happy Edward._ I smiled in Jasper's direction. Then looked back at the beauty of my soon to be Bride. The lacy Vail that what draped softly over here face only seemed to add to her beauty. For that matter every thing added to her beauty, she smelled sweet; Well to me at least maybe no to the others but to me Bella the vision and smell of loveliness. Before us stood Carlisle he was under an arch of Freesia. One thing Bella and I had power over was who would marry us. Way before the wedding was planed Emmet had barged into the living room with a peace of printer paper.

"I got it I got it!" he waved it to fast for me to see he thoughts where to scrambled for me to here them.

"What do you have Emmet?" he thoughts slowed and I did not need him to answer. _I can marry you and Bella this paper tells me I can. _

"HELL IF YOU ARE!" I ripped the paper from his hand in the blink of an eye.

"Edward" Bella had yelled, "What does he have?"

Once I told Bella her eyes got big "I told you" I smiled knowing I was right. Bella and I ripped the paper up. After that Carlisle had assured us he would perform the ceremony. My mind split with Carlisle's words _Edward it is almost your turn._ Bella did not want to write our own vows so I was stuck using some other person's words to tell Bella how I felt. The words felt like nothing, but when we gave each other our rings I moved my lips to say 'I love you'. Bella's lip made the same words. It was all most like the words where nothing but at the same time the words where my world. I found myself lost in Bella's soft eyes. Carlisle's words split my mind both out loud and in my mind

_" You may now kiss the bride."_


	3. Chapter 3

His lips where cold, but on this day they warmed my body

3) I Get My way

His lips where cold, but on this day they warmed my body. Soft, sweet his lips were like haven. Edward's body pulled away from out kiss. I could see how happy he was. I knew as well as Edward this was the start of forever. His soft golden eyes told me what I needed to know I could see the words in his eyes 'I love you Bella'. Edward and all the boys went out the night before. I was told they would be doing 'man things' by Emmet and I could not go. I was okay with that (it was to feed but I felt like other things went on) so staying at home was okay. Last night me Alice, and Esme sat at the house doing nothing much just moving my things into the house. Simple thing, clothes and the other thing I could not live with out, and a few thing I would soon find not so hard to live with out (or be dead with out). Esme had gone shopping and filled the house with food for me to eat. She told me she was dieing to put thing in the cupboards she hated to see them bare. I did not see the point we would only need food for up to a week after me and Edward got home, but if all it took to make Esme happy was food in the cupboard I could eat some of it for her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle "Mr. And Mrs. Cullen" I played the words over in my head _Mr. And Mrs. Cullen_ I liked it, no I loved it. I had been waiting for more then a year to be more then Edwards's girlfriend now I was his wife and would be forever. I was half tempted to ask Carlisle to change 'tell death do you part' to just a simple 'forever', but I knew the answer and did not bother asking. We had walked all the way back up the row of chairs. I turned to Edward and smiles "Mr. Cullen" Edward smiled a crocked smile down at me.

"Mrs. Cullen" he leaned down and softly kissed me on my lips. "I'm so happy I got that ring on your finger." It was a fight for him to get it on my finger. This time Edward got his way and the ring was on my finger.

"Now it will be there for ever."

I saw his smile lose a bit of the joy behind it. Edward still did not want to change me. I knew just as well as he did I would get my way, so I changed the topic.

"Lets go party Edward." I took his hand and pulled him with me under the tents were Alice had put tables of food and a big white cake. The cake was a bit too big for my taste. Alice stood next to a table putting more food out for the guests. ( how much food does she think people eat?) Esme sat at a table in a lovely brow dress that made her gold eyes pop. Emmet stood towering over Rosalie talking to her (most likely about how nice she looked.) Jasper sat with Esme they both where talking. Carlisle walked up and put his hand on Esme's shoulder before taking a seat next to her.

Edward softly hugged me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "Alice went all out on this."

"I know she will only get to once. Next time I'm going to have a small wedding"

"I will let you have the next wedding like you want it, but Bella lets get this one done first."

" Edward? What do I do at a wedding as a bride?" I had been to a hand full of wedding but never as a bride. (Soon all most all the wedding I when to I would be the bride. I might as well get use to it.)

"Well we for starts can go talk with the guests. Then go sit up at the front seats then see what Alice has in store for us."

I could not help it the word came out with no problem "I love you Edward"

"As I love you Bella."

No longer then three seconds after he was done talking I heard a all to familiar voice "Bells!"

I spun fast to see my mom "Mom? You where able to come." I hugged her tightly and stepped back her hands rested on my arms. Her smile was as big as her face.

"I would have not missed it. You only get married once. Or twice for me, but…" she spoke so fast I only got a little a few words. " You look so grown up… it feels just like yester day you where getting out of school." She spoke for a few more minuets at that speed but one sentence caught my ears." What's next? Your going to have a baby?" the words shocked me. Edward could not have kids.

"MOM! On thing at a time." I moved close to here ear I talked softly I still knew Edward could here me but I did not care " I still have to sleep with him." My moms face lit up (parents seem to light up when they find out there kids are still virgins).

"Well I see I have no worries about being a grandma any time soon." I smiled I was full of a silent joy. _Tonight I get my way._


	4. Chapter 4

note the Ice hotel is in the UK but I found that a ice hotel would be a cool place for Edward and Bella to spend the honeymoon and it is cold in Alaska and ice is cold so work with me

4)White dress

The party went well into the night. Alice had gone into my room and taken most Cds so there was a lot of music. The wedding was held at the house in the back yard. (Bella wanted it to be some what simple) Alice had filled the tables with food Alice had also got a cake it was big I even had to say it looked good. I even felt it might taste good. It was tall and white with a light purple trim. At the top sat (like all the weddings I had ever been to in the last almost hundred years) a tall man in a tux and a woman in a flowing white dress stood. I planed to taste it when Bella and I took each one peace of cake and gave it t each other. When Bella and I shared the cake it was like I was thinking, it was nasty it looked better then it tasted but all the guests loved it. I was the nice one I put the cake in Bella's mouth softly but Bella shoved the cake into my mouth with (to her) great force. Luckily most of it went into mouth, but some of it went into my nose. At that moment I remember why I hated food it was taste less for one and messy for another. (Next wedding I would get my playful pay back). Other then the speeches made by friends of Bella's and her parents and a few by mine I found that being in a wedding is better then being at one. Bella's mom only got a few words in to her speech before her tears came and her words where mixed with sobs. My family's where a lot better( they had also given them each time one Emmett got married). Other then all the things Alice made us do I got very little time with Bella. Around the end I was able to get a few moments with her.

I stood next to my bride so soft, so beautiful "having fun?"

"More then I thought I would. How are you holding up?"

"I'm just fine, I think it is time I gave you my gift."

"Gift?" she was oddly happy I had a gift for her

I reached into the pocket of my tux and pulled a envelope and reached for

Bella's soft hand, with my free hand I softly laid the envelope in her hand. "I hope you will go with me. " Bella ripped open the envelope her face was hard to read.

"Oh Edward Alaska, It will be the best." She smiled up at me and pulled her self up to my lips and kissed me softly. "But why Alaska ?

"There is a ice hotel that is up there it lasts six mounts out of the years and we are getting married just in time so I was hoping you would not mind to go to Alaska with me."

"When do we leave?"

I smiled "now Alice packed your bag."

Bella's face lit up "now as in my wedding dress get on a plane and go?"

All I could do was smile at my young brides face.

"yes Bella it just adds to the surprise." If her chin would have reached that far I would have had to pick it up off the floor.

"But Edward." I lightly put a soft finger to her lips.

" It will be okay lets get going."

* * *

note I'm sorry it is so short in the summer I work at a summer camp and i don't have time when i have 10 7 year olds on my back but i will keep working on it. and also I'm sorry it is not 100 what it should be but all the people that look over my work go to school with me and and I'm out of school for about 10 more weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

5) Just You and I

5) Just You and I

If the phrase strand looks would cover the looks, people give you when you're in a wedding dress in an airport. I was feeling more out of place then being human in a vampire family; out of all the things Edward has had me do the wedding dress in the airport was the craziest one to me. Once we were seated on the plain (first class just like Edward to do) Edward looked at me softy.  
"How are you liking all of this so far?"  
"You know me it is all to much for me but today is just as much yours as it is mine." I took his hand in mine and smiled up in to his golden eyes.  
"Don't worry I did not go too over the top with the next week."  
"A week! You planed a whole week just you and me?" My smile must have covered my face ear to ear' because Edward seemed joyful at my expression. The soft ding from the cabin telling us to fasten our seat belts broke out eye contact Before I could reach for my seat belt Edward had all ready grabbed my belt fastened my belt, and tightened the belt to fit snugly to my hips.

"I can do that my self Edward." His smile was warm, soft and full of love.

"I know you can but for the next week you will not have to lift a finger."

"Edward!?" I could not tell if I was mad or flattered, but Edward did not care nothing was going to bring him down today. His leaned over and softly kissed me.

"Bella don't worry I will not do every thing for you" Edwards smile could let him get away with murder in my eyes. The plain jerked and lifted off of the ground and at that moment I did not care what I could or could not do for the next week. Soon after the plain was in the air the captain went over what to do if we crash. I could tell this hit Edward a little (it must have been the thought of now marrying me and could lose me on the way to our honeymoon because of a plain crash) but nonetheless he held my hand and smiled down at me still in my dam wedding dress. (It was once at a point in time a thing I loved but rounding 16 hours it was a burden now)

A lady in a blue shirt came to the edge of the row where Edward and I sat "will you two be having drinks to night?"

Edwards's soft voice shocked me a bit (it was more the shocked of the words) "yes I will some thing light for me."

"Edward?"

"Do you want some thing?"

I softly leaned to his ear "can you drink? What will happen?"

"I don't know but I might as well, in all my life I have not had a drink but might as well do it tonight. I'm doing a lot of firsts to night." The lady in blue must have felt like she was getting in the way of some kind of newlywed thing because she told us she would give us some time to decide out what we wanted to drink. (It probably did not help that I was bright red ad giggled)

"I will pass I want t to be just you and I tonight" I softly took Edwards hand into both of mine "it will be a night that will be with me forever."

"As it will be for me." His cold hands took my cheeks in palms his cold lips met my warm lips and stayed there for what felt like forever. When our lips parted the lady in blue was standing back where she was before. "We will pass on drinks on second hand."

"Okay just page me if you want a single thing."

"We will need a pillow and a blanket for my wife she is getting a bit sleepy."

"I will have it for you in a moment. "Edward looked back at me and smiled there was no lieing my way out of this I was beat. I my self could no see why my eyes were still open."

"You should get some sleep when we are on the flight. I can tell you're sleepy and once we get there you will not sleep no matter how much I ask you to. "The lady soon got back with a pillow and a blanket that matched her shirt. "Thank you. I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name."

"Anne"

"Thank you Anne that will be all for the flight." She walked off and Edward lightly put the pillow behind my head and laid the blanket over me and kissed my lips softly. I was asleep what felt like a few seconds later.

"Bella is your seat belt on?"

The words in my head were clear but they cam out as "I dnaw" or some thing like that but Edward knew what I was saying.

"Well let's check then." Edward lifted the blanket and pulled the belt tightly "okay we are getting ready to land sweetie."

My eye lids where still heavy "you have never called me sweetie.

"I know but now that we are married I feel like I can call you sweetie, and also all the other silly names married people call each other." the plain soon hit the ground the wheels bounced on the runway making the plain bounce as well.

"We are here." I looked up in to his smiling face and he looked down at mine. It was only a matter of moments until the plain was unloading and we where the first off. (A first class thing I guess) once we where out of the airport and had our bags Edward stopped at a car rental shop right out side of the airport.

"Oh Mr. Cullen we have your car right over here." It was black and sleek with dark windows. (To him nothing to fancy just a Citroen C5)

"Bella if you want you can go back to sleep the drive will take about three hours they say, but… well you can get some nice sleep."

"But what?" he smiled and looked out the window.

"If you are sleeping I can go faster, so if you take a nap we can get there in like two hours." He looked back at me he was still smiling.

"Ok I will nap." Edward leaned over to me softly taking me in his arms pulled me on to his lap. The steering wheal pushed in to my lower back but Edward kissed numbed every thing but him. He softly hissed from my lips to my cheek to the back of my caller bone. For the first time his hands felt up my body, his icy hands went under my shirt. (I changed out of the dam dress in the airport restroom and throw it in the trash.) His fingers worked fast he unclipped my bra and ran his cold hands up and down my cold back. I could feel he wanted me in the car but like always he pulled back.

"We can pick up where we left off when we get to the hotel."

Note I know nothing about cars so if the car is not a sporty as you where thinking I'm sorry but it looked cool and it goes fast.


	6. Chapter 6

6)

"Bella, Bella it is time to get up. We are here. Don't you want to go in there are beds in there? I bet it is better then a car seat?" the words filled my head I knew they where not a dream but the car was so warm my brain was telling me 'it is cold don't let him open the door.' I knew what was awaiting me if I got up, a nice bed a locked door and me and in that bed with Edward. (Wow in my now married state I think dirty. This must be why when you say newlywed's people roll their eyes they know what they do.) I pulled my eyes open to see Edward over my shoulder with a big fluffy jacket.

"It is cold outside and also in the hotel but our room is warm and I had the staff bring an extra blanket on the bed. You have two things of cold to Handel me and the ice under the mattress." Edward let out a small laugh at his own joke but it was okay I married him for who he is not his jokes.

"Give me a moment I need to wake my legs up there still asleep."

"I can help you with that." on that note he reached in to the car and like in all movies he held me in his arms to the room and softly placed me on the mattress. The room was a bright blue from the color the icy walls the lights stood in corners and our bags sat in the other. I soon found my self under the blankets and my shoes off.

"Well look at you go Edward. Did you also lock the door?"

"Yes I did but who would be coming in?"

"I don't know but just for the sake of tradition we should put the thing on the door knob."

"That I will do just for you." it took less then a second for him to put the little paper tab on the door. It took less time for him to climb into the bed with me after turning the lights off. Edward wasted little time to take me into his arms and start to kiss me the same way he was in the car. He swiftly pulled me onto his cold rock hard body his hands moved in the same hungry pattern; Starting at my hips and moving to the bottom of my shirt, slowly moving his hands under my shirt and working them up to my bra. Only taking a few seconds to undo the claps, but this time he took off my shirt and bra. He took a second witch must have been to take in the moment; a second was all he needed. He kissed from my caller bone to the top of my left Brest and back up to my lips. All I could do was shut my eyes and let the moment take me away. The covers shifted and my hard-spun Edward had moved me so I was now under his cold body. I moved my hands down his stone body tell my hands reached the base of hi shirt and tugged on the cloth. Edward must have known I wanted it off he swiftly took it off, the icy skin touched my skin my lips let a gasp pass my lips. This added to his fire his hands moved faster his soon reached the small silver button that held my pants. He took great care taking off my pants and setting them next to the bed, Edward soon moved his hands back up to hold onto my hips. I started to rock my hips to grind up agents his body; this must have made his feel a bit uneasy he paused for a second (it must have been to think.) I cold tell this was the part he feared the most. Edward whispered in my ear after thinking 'I love you' soon after I told him 'I love you too' he rocked his hips to mine. I cold feel him agents me he wanted me I could tell that much. Edward and I kissed and embraced each other it was only us, Edward was not stopping me or pulling away he was the one pushing for more. It was now my chance I slowly moved my hands to the button of his pants and undid it. Edward stopped kissing me and looked down at me with questions in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I looked into his eyes and kissed him

"Yes" Edward took the blankets and pulled is over

I awoke it Edward turning on the lights, and climbing back into bed with me.

"How was your three hours of sleep?" All I could do was smile

"How was last night?" Edward's smile was from ear to ear

"It was nice." Edward grabbed me and pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me sweetly.

"You want to go once more?"

'Why not?"

Note: this one was a quick put out I did this in about 2 days. So if it is a bit sloppy I'm sorry but I have people telling me to get to the baby part so for once I will tell you what is coming next wait for up to 3 chapter to here the big news. There but that is all you are getting so take it and run with it. And with me being at camp it is hard to Wright dirty with kids all around me so you will just have to think all on your own about how there sex was.


End file.
